Rosuto
by Jinu-san
Summary: Kinpaku and Kenshin are seperated by the war to restore peace in Japan. When they find each other, they have to make a choice. Will they betray each other or their country? Takes place before RK KenshinOC
1. Thoughts of War

This is an AU fic. It takes place before the Meiji Era. The story focuses on Kenshin (I hope you know who he is o.o;) and Kinpaku (my OC).

–swaps Kenshin and Kinpaku- Now it's Rurouni Kinpaku, making Kenshin my OC xD Just kidding. As hard as it is for me, Kenshin and all related themes/items are property of his creator, Watsuki Nobuhiro. I will never own Kenshin, but perhaps one day I will come back as Watsuki Nobuhiro-kyou's cat and in some way I will own a little bit of Kenshin o.o;

Kinpaku is mine –pokes Kinpaku- She is a creation of my imagination as well as anyone you are unfamiliar with.

Okay, enough rambling, we begin xD

_Italics_ are Kinpaku's thoughts.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

A small child stares knowingly at her mother. Things have been bad for awhile now. Families had to move to avoid the coming war between the government and rebels or they would be sucked into it. And Kinpaku thought her family was going to be part of the lucky group that got to stay, but her mother's expression told her a different story.

Kinpaku watched her mother pace thoughtfully. She was a child that shared her mother's long black locks. Her eyes, however, were a deep ocean blue like her fathers. Kinpaku's kimono was fresh and unwrinkled, her hair tied into a loose ponytail.

_Though I just turned eight the week before, I know more then an average child should. I know of the troubled government and how people are trying to overthrow it; I know of how the Shogen (leader) and daimyos (local lords) abuse their power to do whatever. But what can a kid like me do? After all, I belong to the peasant class and have no dad and a mom who has to resort to stealing to provide food. I do have one savior however._

_Kenshin has been my friend for as long as I remember. As soon as we met, we hit it off great. Although Kenshin's family is in the samurai class, his father nor mother object to us playing together. Kenshin has flaming red hair about as long as mine and you could get lost in his soft violent eyes; though we he gets angry, they turn to a fiery amber. It's almost scary._

_Kenshin is my age and is as skilled in the art of swords as his father. He can slice an apple in half on top of your head! He promised to teach me his technique one day. The Hitenmitsirugi I think he called it. I can't wait, but I don't think he will be my sensei (teacher) anytime soon._

_My mother came home today with a small loaf of bread, nothing unusual, but she seemed different, scared almost. For a moment, I thought she got caught, but that isn't her style. She's good at what she does, not proud of the fact, but good none the less._

_The look on her face was haunting when she came through the door. Her eyes flickered with fear and anger, but the rest of her features were calm. She broke the loaf of bread in half and told me to eat. I did as I was told, wanting to know what was going on._

_After our small dinner, she sat me down at the makeshift table in our living room that consisted of a few cardboard boxes. She held me hand tightly as she told me that the fighting was headed our way and that we would have to move. Kenshin's family would have to move too, but they would be able to stay put. We, being peasants, were going to be thrown into the war. Mother would be trained to be an on-field nurse. And I would be trained to fight. As I let everything sink in, I wanted to run, but my legs would not allow it. I sat like a statue in my place._

_Even now, an hour later, I still sit in the same spot, staring at my pacing mother. I know she wants to get me out of here, but escape means death—for the both of us. So we have no choice but to do as we are told._

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

There you go. I hope you enjoy it (: Next chapter will involve Kenshin. Please review!


	2. Departures

This is the second chapter to Rosuto. And it involves Kenshin. Yeah (:

Once again, as hard as this is for me, I don't own Kenshin. Kinpaku and all other unknown characters are mine however…

_Italics_ are Kenshin's thoughts.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

_I'll never get to see her again_, a small child with flaming read hair thought to himself, _She's been my only friend… And now she's gone._

Kenshin's soft violet eyes flash a dangerous amber; his takemitsu (bamboo sword) clutched tightly in one hand. He has been off training every since his father told him of Kinpaku's departure… _And I never got to say good-bye._

With each stroke of the sword, the memory of the day plays back in Kenshin's head.

_Daddy had just returned from the stables. I know because he smelled like hay and horses. He said they were going to be used for the army. Kinpaku had told me of a war, but I thought they were just stories meant to intrigue me. But daddy didn't look very happy._

_I was sitting at the kitchen table when he walked in, my takemitsu beside me. I was just about to stuff another rice ball into my mouth when my father sat across from me. His features were tense and I could tell he was worried. I offered him the last rice ball, which he declined with a halfhearted laugh._

_"No son," he patted me on the head, "I'm afraid food can't fix this one." I nodded slightly, still not understanding. A small sigh escaped his rough features as our mother entered the kitchen. Trailing behind her were three bags filled to the brim with our things. Confusion flooded through my body as I slowly grasped the conclusion that we would be leaving…_

_"Papa," I stuttered, "We aren't moving, are we? What about Kinpaku and her mother? Are they moving too?" My mother and father exchanged glances before my mother shook her head._

_"Kinpaku is going to be fighting and her mother will be working with her." It felt as if time stopped. Kinpaku was going to be gone unless I could stop her. I stood and raced from the house along the trail I knew so well._

_Kinpaku's house was dark when I arrived, but I hopped up her steps two at a time before knocking hardly on the door. No answer. I knocked again, louder this time but only received the same response. Cautiously I opened the door and stepped into gently called Kinpaku's name. Only the wind answered. The floors and walls were bare of Kinpaku's things, her mothers as well._

_I wander absently about the empty home, coming across Akegata, a small doll I had given to Kinpaku for her birthday just the week before. I had sown it by hand. It was made with white scraps of silk mother had given me. Two black button eyes stared up at me. The floral pattern dress she wore was a bit too big, but I hadn't known what size to make it. It was made from scraps as well. Carefully I cradled Akegata in my hands and traced the lone road back to my house._

Kenshin's head snapped up as he heard the footsteps of officers approaching his home. They knocked rapidly on the door, which his father answered. A few words were exchanged and glances cast at Kenshin though Kenshin paid no mind. As the officers retreated, his father walked towards his son.

"I will be leaving," Kenshin stared at his father, _first Kinpaku, now this?_ "I will be leaving tonight," his father stated quietly as he turned his back and headed into the house to pack.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Well there you go. I'm not all that happy with this chapter. I just don't like the way it turned out o.O; Maybe y'all will think differently. Please review, thank you.

In the next chapter, Kenshin receives a letter from Kinpaku.


End file.
